Secret Santas
by kandyluva
Summary: Join the whole gang in some Christmas romance and fun! This fic is about if Usagi and Mamoru had to get eachother presents! In the end, love is the best present of all.
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Hey guyz! This may be a lil late since Xmas just passed, but i thought u guyz might enjoy it anywayz. I wrote this fic last winter, but this is the first time I've posted this on ff.net. If u have any comments (hopefully good ones), u can email me at kandyluva@hotmail.com. Thanx for ur time and enjoy this fic as well as the rest of winter break!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
age 15 Rei-Raye  
age 15 Minako-Mina  
age 15 Ami-Ami  
age 16 Motoki-Andrew  
age 15 Makoto-Lita  
age 15 Usagi-Serena  
age 16 Mamoru-Darien  
Everyone goes to Juuban High.  
  
Prologue, PG  
  
"Wow, this Christmas is gonna be a busy one!" exclaimed the blonde haired Minako.  
  
"Sure is!" replied Ami.  
  
Ah, yes, it was early December, and the weather got very chilly. Yep, Christmas was definitely near. Five teenage girls walked down a bustling sidewalk full of people shopping for Christmas gifts. They walked side-by-side, creating quite a delay for the people behind them. They were chatting and were carefree.  
  
All the girls were loaded with huge packages, which they lugged behind them. They were totally in the holiday spirit.  
  
"Hey! Let's see what's in this store! Look! Cute bunnies! Aww...."  
  
"USAGI-CHAN! WE'VE BEEN TO A HUNDRED STORES ALREADY!!!" a perturbed Rei shouted.  
  
"GOSH, REI-CHAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD!!! THE ENTIRE STREET CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!" Usagi YELLED. "Besides, we went to most of the stores we went to because you said, 'hey, let's see what's in this store!'."  
  
"Guys, guys....chill out! Let's all go to the arcade and have a nice hot drink, my treat!" spoke Makoto.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" came the unanimous cry. And so they went to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate....or....in Usagi's case.....3 cups of hot chocolate, a doughnut, a muffin, and a soda.  
  
~At the Crown Arcade~  
  
"Hi Motoki! Come join us at our booth!" said Minako, to Motoki.  
  
"Sure, it's time I took a break anyways." was the reply.  
  
Rei, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Motoki sat down in the booth at the top left corner of the arcade. They talked and laughed and were joking around.  
  
*Ding ding*  
  
Chiba Mamoru stepped inside the Crown Arcade. He was greeted by many admiring girls, an unhappy Usagi, and a welcoming Motoki.  
  
"Hey man!" yelled Motoki from the booth, "come join us over here!"  
  
Lots of sighs and moans could be heard from the other girls at other booths. Even Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako were daydreaming about Mamoru.  
  
"What a cutie!" squealed Rei.  
  
Usagi humphed. "He's such a show off snob."  
  
"Actually, he's very intelligent," said Ami, "I take trigonometry with him, and he's at the top of the class, well, he's second, and I'm first." Ami blushed. "I can't help being smart!"  
  
Everyone grinned. They knew that if Ami said Mamoru was smart, then he really was smart. Usagi still had a hard time believing how such a pompous moron could be intelligent. After all, you never forget a first impression....  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
On the first day of school, just as school was about to start, Usagi was running, and she was late as usual.  
  
At the school yard, she saw only one other person still not inside the building. His hair was dark, and he was very handsome.  
  
Usagi approached this stranger.  
  
"Hi, do you need help finding you classroom?" she asked him.  
  
He took one look at her, choked a bit at her beauty, and said,  
  
"Nah, I can find my class by myself. Besides, I wouldn't want to be lost in this school with an Odango Atama like you."  
  
Usagi was VERY offended. She knew the school like the back of her hand, and still this stranger, whom she's never met before, dared to insult her?  
  
"FINE, be that way, hope you don't miss first period." Usagi scoffed. And then she walked away.  
  
~At the classroom~  
  
"Class," said Haruna sensei. "as most of you already know, this class will be a mix of 10th and 11th graders. The different grades won't learn the exact same things, but we will all share the same environment to work in. This is homeroom for all of you. Is that clear everyone?"  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"Now, to the next order of business, class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student, Chiba Mamoru!!!!!"  
  
A very handsome, ebony haired 16 year old guy stepped into the classroom. It was the same person who had insulted Usagi that very morning.  
  
  
AN: That's the end of this chapter! I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger to torture you guys! Jk, I would never do anything as evil as that....heh heh. I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks! Nice to see you again. Now, to continue where we left off, a dark haired dude enters the classroom (Mamoru), and the setting is still in flashback on the first day of school.  
  
*Continues flashback*  
  
"Hello, Mamoru, and welcome to this class. I'm Haruna-sensei. Everybody, welcome Mamoru to our class."  
  
Hi's, What's ups, and Hellos filled the room.  
  
Miss Haruna turned to Mamoru. "Mamoru, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"  
  
Mamoru shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Umm.....I'm 16 years old, I live by myself....I like roses...."  
  
A brown haired boy raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Umino?" said Miss Haruna.  
  
"Um, yeah, I have a question for Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru nodded his head slowly at the 'geek'.  
  
"Why do you live by yourself?"   
Anger, frustration and depression filled Mamoru's face.  
  
"I--I live alone because I don't have any parents. My parents died in a car crash when I was very young."  
  
Silence filled the room. Mamoru took a deep breath and continued on.  
  
"The orphanage is still my legal guardian, until 18 of course, but I live by myself. They still take care of me, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, okay, class, get out your pencils and some paper, we're gonna take a pop quiz seeing how much you still remember from over the summer." Miss Haruna said cheerfully.  
  
Groans and 'awwwwwww.....'s filled the room.  
  
Just as Mamoru walked to his seat, and sat down, his dark blue eyes interlocked with Usagi's light blue ones. Usagi was crying.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
USAGI  
  
Yup, that was really sad. I still can't believe that Mamoru's an orphan. I'm so lucky that I still have my mom and dad, and even Shingo, even though he is annoying!  
  
I sighed. What is it like to have no parents, and almost no one who really cares about you? And what is it like to be admired by so many girls, but never experiencing any emotions towards them?  
  
AUTHOR  
  
Usagi sat and thought quietly as Mamoru took the seat next to her.  
  
"What's up, Odango?" he asked disdainfully.  
  
"Wha?" Usagi snapped back into reality. "Chiba, how nice to see you," she said sardonically. "How's everything?"  
  
"Great...Odango," he said through gritted teeth. "Just great..."  
  
"Oh, and how are all the admirers? Do you have your eye on anyone?" she smirked.  
  
Before Mamoru could deliver a nasty comeback, Makoto interfered.  
  
"Break it up! Break it up!" said Makoto. She sensed a fight beginning.  
  
"My pleasure." Serena said icily.  
  
"I'll be on my way, then," Mamoru sneered. "Wouldn't wanna waste my time on Odango Atama here."  
  
Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei had to hold Usagi back from punching Mamoru in the nose.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, MY NAME IS USAGI, NOT ODANGO ATAMA!!!!!!" Usagi screamed at the closing door of the arcade. From outside, she could see him mouth, 'Bye Odango'. He then walked out of sight, snickering.  
  
Usagi sat down. She was glowering.  
  
"Actually, Usagi, I think it's kinda sweet." said Rei, slowly.  
  
"What is?" asked Usagi crossly.  
  
"How Mamoru has a nickname for you. It's cute!"  
  
Usagi stood up and stomped her foot. "It is NOT cute! It's immature, and a horrible nickname. Do I look like a Dumpling Head to you?"  
  
Rei giggled. "Actually, you look more like a Meatball Head!"  
  
"THHHHAAATTT's it! I'm going home!" Usagi yelled. "And if you see that Mamoru-baka again, tell him--tell him--tell him he STINKS!!!"  
  
Usagi stormed out of the arcade, toting her packages behind her.  
  
The rest of the group sighed, and continued sipping their hot chocolates.  
  
"She'll never learn." they said in unison.  
  
"Ha! And look at Mamoru, he's always staring at Usagi!" Motoki crowed.  
  
The friends nodded.  
  
~In Usagi's room~  
  
"Luna," asked Usagi, "do you think I look like a Meatball Head?"  
  
Luna chuckled. "No, why?"  
  
"There's this guy, Mamoru...do you know him?" queried Usagi.  
  
"Well...I've heard the girls talk about how cute he is....and I've see him on the sidewalk sometimes, walking to school, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because he always calls me Odango Atama. And it really gets on my nerves. I tell him to stop, but he won't."  
  
Luna grinned. "You know, sometimes very clueless boys use teasing as a way to flirt."  
  
"Clueless is right!....Wha? Mamoru, trying to flirt with me? That's just uncanny!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"It's possible." Luna replied.  
  
"What do you know about love, anyway?" asked a sly Usagi.  
  
Luna blushed a crimson red. "Ah...Well....you see....Ah...Artemis...and then....well....if you understand........"  
  
"HOLD ON A SEC!!! DID YOU SAY ARTEMIS????? Oh!!!!! Wait til I tell Minako-chan!!!"  
  
"NO!!! Don't, Artemis doesn't know that I like him....you see...so...um.... I'd wish you didn't say anything about this to blabber-mouth Minako...."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I understand. Now if I could just understand Mamoru....."  
  
The next day.....  
  
"Class, today, we're going to participate in a little activity, in the holiday cheer." Haruna-sensei announced to the class.  
  
Usagi, Minako, Ami, Motoki, Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei all looked at each other..... 'uh oh.....what is she planning this time????'  
  
"This activity is called Secret Santas. You pick a name out of this hat, and you get to be that person's secret santa. You'll spy on them and then at the Christmas party, they'll get a gift from their 'secret santa' (which is you), and then they'll have to guess who their secret santa is."  
  
The class started buzzing in excitement.  
  
Motoki turned to Mamoru, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Maybe this won't be so boring after all!" Motoki whispered.  
  
But Mamoru wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Usagi's golden hair.  
  
"Now, class, will you please fill out these info sheets to help your secret santa decide what present to get you!" Haruna-sensei said cheerfully.  
  
These are what the info sheets looked like:  
  
  
Name________________  
  
Birthdate______________  
  
Favorite Color____________________  
  
Favorite Animal___________________  
  
Favorite Food_____________________  
  
Hobbies_________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Things you'd like from your secret santa (please, keep requests reasonable!) _____________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Everybody scrunched their eyebrows and started working. Many people sighed as they finished. Wow! That was like filling out a test form!  
  
Mamoru finished and leaned back in his chair. 'What if I get Meatball Head?' he thought, 'In my dreams!!!'  
  
"Is everyone finished?" asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
Most people nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll give the rest of the people a few more minutes."  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"Okay, one at a time, come up here and draw a name, er... info sheet, out of this hat, starting with Naru."  
  
Naru gave Usagi a terrified look, but Usagi returned that with a thumbs-up.  
  
Naru went up, and she drew a name. She gave a little nod, and returned back to her seat. She looked happy, very happy.  
  
'Hm....I wonder who she got.' thought Usagi. Then Usagi spotted Naru staring at Umino on the other side of the room. Naru then looked back at the info sheet, and sighed happily.  
  
'UMINO??? She got Umino, and she's happy??? Hey....wait a second, what's that lovesick look on her face....ACK!!! How did I fail to realize that she had a crush on him!!! ACK....' Usagi asked herself, exasperated.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, stop daydreaming and come up here to draw a name!" said Ms. Haruna.  
  
Usagi blushed and went to the front of the class to pick a name. She did, and after one look at the piece of paper, she froze. And she choked. She stood still. Then she held the chalkboard for support. While she was doing all this, Mamoru was called up, and he picked a name.  
  
Mamoru froze, choked and stood still. He leaned against the chalkboard, and turned to stare at Usagi, who was still in shock. Their blue eyes mirrored eachother's.  
  
  
  
Thats all for now! Cya l8r! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hihi everybody!!! Didn't you guys just LUV my cliffhanger last time???  
I'm sure u guyz are eager to continue on with the story, so here it is!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mamoru was the first one to regain his composure. He marched up to Ms. Haruna's desk, and asked her a question quietly. When he got his whispered answer, he turned and dragged himself back to his seat.  
  
After Usagi started breathing again, she went up to Ms. Haruna, and asked,  
  
"Are we allowed to trade the person we got?" she whispered.  
  
Ms. Haruna seemed very aggravated. "That's exactly what Mamoru just asked me!" she hissed. She then sighed and stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Class, you are NOT allowed to trade the person you got for another person! Is that understood?"  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"Also, you shouldn't tell anyone who you got, or else that'll ruin the surprise! Now, please continue with you work, students."  
  
Usagi walked back to her desk and slumped into her chair. She sighed and stole a look at Mamoru. But at the same moment, Mamoru was looking at her. Their eyes met and they both felt a shiver up their spine. They turned away from eachother, and resumed with classwork.  
  
~At the Crown Arcade~  
  
"This is HORRIBLE," Usagi wailed. "You're not even allowed to tell others who you got!"  
  
"Well, Ms. Haruna said, quote, 'You shouldn't TELL who you got', so we can take turns writing the person's name on a piece of paper," acknowledged Makoto.  
  
"YAYE! A loophole!" cried the girls.  
  
Motoki grinned and said, "Well, I'd rather not share who I got with you guys,"  
  
"Party pooper," declared Minako.  
  
Motoki shrugged and said, "I'm afraid you guys'll spill," Motoki had to quickly duck, otherwise he would've been hit by five balled up napkins.  
  
The girls laughed and began to write down who they got.  
  
This is what it read:  
__________________________________________________________________  
******************************************************************Rei: A guy named Yuuichirou. I have no clue who he is. I think he's new to this school. Or maybe I've never payed much attention to him. But boy is he cute!  
******************************************************************________________________________________________________________  
The five girls clutched their sides and laughed. This was fun. Very fun.  
________________________________________________________________  
******************************************************************Makoto: Um....some one named Shinozaki. I wonder who he is. He sounds like a nice person on his sheet, though. Can you believe all these people are in our class???  
*****************************************************************  
Ami: Er....a guy named....Ryo?   
I think I've heard of that name....  
****************************************************************  
  
Minako: OOh! You won't believe who I got! I got Motoki! Isn't that cool??? And I've had a crush on him for the LONGEST time! (AN: Sorry, but Rita doesn't exist in this fic!)  
******************************************************************__________________________________________________________________  
The girls squealed. They anticipated as Usagi carefully stepped foward to write down who she got.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi: *.*chiba mamoru*.*  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls fell silent as they stared, wide-eyed, at Usagi. She had gotten her enemy. Her ARCH-enemy. woah.  
  
Usagi proceded writing.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
******************************************************************HE'S SOOOOOO MEEEAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
******************************************************************________________________________________________________________  
  
The group giggled. Usagi gave a wry smile. After a few minutes of thought, Usagi jumped up, and yelled,  
  
"BUT WHAT AM I GONNA GET HIM?????????????????????"  
  
Everyone laughed and Usagi gave a small chuckle herself. She would just have to cope with it.  
  
Suddenly, right out of the blue, Mamoru stomped into the arcade. Thousands of girls were at his heels. Well....not thousands....but enough to make Usagi clench her fists. Mamoru headed straight towards the counter where Motoki was, and said one sentence. Too bad Usagi was too far away to hear him say:  
  
"I got (AN: REI!!! lol....sorrie) Usagi."  
  
AN: AND THAT'S all! I had to tell you they had each other, otherwise quite a number of people would be mad at me. (heehee, you know who ya are!) I wonder what'll happen to them next time. DUMDUMDUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: IF I DONT GET A LOT OF REVIEWS, AND I MEAN A LLLLOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT, THEN NO MORE FIC, YA HEAR ME?!?!?? NO MORE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anywayz, please review, for my sake and urz. 


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy and R&R!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 3/?, PG  
  
"YOU GOT WHO????" erupted Motoki.  
  
Mamoru gave him one of his killer 'keep-it-quiet' looks. Motoki hushed but was still obviously excited.  
  
"I got Usagi," Mamoru whispered.  
  
"THIS IS PERFECT!!!" Motoki yelled. That got a few stares.  
  
"HOW IS IT PERFECT???" Mamoru hissed.  
  
Motoki gave a sly grin that could only mean.....  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~AT MAMORU'S APARTMENT~  
  
Mamoru sighed as he sat down in his favorite recliner. It was a tough day. Trying to do well in school (well, that wasn't very hard to do...), avoiding Usagi, thinking, and trying to get Motoki off his case, was VERY tiring.  
  
What should he get Usagi??? He looked at her info sheet. Yah, that was a LOT of help! He already knew all this stuff about Usagi. He would just have to get her something that would express his love towards her....  
  
HEY!!! WAIT A GOSH-DARNED MINUTE! I DON'T EVEN like USAGI!!! HA! LOVE. BA, Humbug! (AN: REALLY getting into the "Christmas spirit", aren't I?)  
  
This is what Usagi's info sheet said:  
  
  
Name: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Birthdate: June 30th  
  
Favorite Color: Pink and White  
  
Favorite Animal: ACK!!! Too many! I would have to say a bunny.  
  
Favorite Food: I luv all kinds of food! (Except CARROTS!!!!!)  
  
Hobbies: Hanging with my friends, fighting evil (AN: She erased that!), annoying Rei-chan, daydreaming, SHOPPING!!!  
  
Things you'd like from your secret santa (please, keep requests reasonable!):  
Um.....I can't decide, no! Wait! I got it! I want some stuffed animals, um...some chocolate, and ah....whatever you think I would like!  
  
'God, I love her...WHA???? Did I just THINK that???????????????'  
  
Mamoru was shaken out of his thoughts. There was someone at the door. He stood up and SLOWLY walked to the door.  
  
"HELLO???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very confused Motoki stood outside. 'Where is he?' Motoki thought. 'He should be at home...'  
  
Finally the door opened, showing a very perplexed Mamoru.  
  
Motoki brightened in an instant. Mamoru was confuzzled now.  
  
"What are you doing here, Motoki?" asked Mamoru wearily.  
  
"Well, I figured that you and I should spend some time talking about what you're gonna get Usagi. You know, I'll help you pick something out for her!" replied Motoki enthusiastically.  
  
Mamoru groaned, but he knew that arguing with an enthusiastic Motoki was a lost cause. Mamoru ushered him in, preparing for the worst.  
  
"By the way, Motoki, who did you get?" asked Mamoru nonchalantly.  
  
"Minako," was the simple reply.  
  
Mamoru pounced on his prey. "AH-HAH! So you got Minako. If you drag me shopping, then I'll tell Minako that you got her."  
  
Motoki paled suddenly. "Don't do that! I want it to be a surprise. Well...I didn't tell you this before, but I have a sort of crush on her. So PLEASE don't tell!"  
  
Mamoru grinned slyly. "Only if you don't mess with me and what I'm gonna get Usagi."  
  
Motoki raised his hands in defeat. "I should have known you would do something like that." He laughed.  
  
"Anyway, what do you think I should get Minako? I was thinking something gold or silver. You know how good she looks in jewelery. But silver really isn't her color, is it? Yea...I think gold would enhance a lot more of her features....."  
  
Mamoru groaned. This was gonna be a LONG afternoon.  
  
~At the Hikawa Shrine~  
  
"The meeting is adjourned. Now to the juicy stuff!" shrieked Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan, the senshi meeting isn't over yet. What are we going to do about the Negaverse? Will we just stand here and let them take over the Earth?" said Ami.  
  
"Why worry about that when we can talk about our Secret Santas?"  
  
"THE MEETING IS ADJOURNED!" yelled the others. Usagi gave a HUGE smile. Even Ami was chuckling.  
  
"Usagi, you're so lucky to have gotten Mamoru!" complained Mina.  
  
"Hey, what if he got Usagi? Wouldn't that be a riot?" giggled Makoto.  
  
Usagi was perturbed. Why did everyone think she liked him?  
  
Maybe because you do.  
  
DO NOT!  
  
DO TOO!  
  
DO NOT!!!  
  
DO TOO! Or maybe because it's obvious you like him.  
  
DO....What? Obvious? heh heh, I dunno what you're talking about.  
  
Usagi's conscience smirked. 'Sure ya don't.'  
  
Usagi turned back to the girls.  
  
"What should I get him?" she asked the senshi.  
  
"Let's take a look at his info sheet!"  
  
Mamoru's Info Sheet said:  
  
Name: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Birthdate: August 3rd  
  
Favorite Color: Black  
  
Favorite Animal: Panda (AN: *shrug*)  
  
Favorite Food: Chocolate  
  
Hobbies: Playing hero (AN: He erased that!), talking to friends, studying, and studying. I also like to spend some of my free time studying.  
  
Things you'd like from your secret santa (please, keep requests reasonable!): The new physics textbook from Halegers. Thank you!  
  
"Woah, he's deep," joked Minako.  
  
"Haha," said Usagi sarcastically.  
  
"I think you should get him a.......a black textbook," said Rei.  
  
"I can recomend you some physics books if you'd like, Usagi," offered Ami.  
  
"No thanks, guys, I'm sure I can find something for him," spoke Usagi.  
  
"Alright, then, but what am I gonna get Ryo?" asked a desperate Ami.  
  
  
  
Thatz the end of this chapter! R&R please!  
  
Oh my GOODNESS!!! Thank you guyz for SO MANY REVIEWS!!!! It really means a lot to me, even if all you say is "MORE!". =) Btw, please don't submit the same review over and over just to get me to put up the next chapter. Thanx!  
Review some more so i'll get out the next chapter! And to Iden's Garden and all those other ppl who think my chapters are too short, i'm really sorrie. But since i already wrote this fic like a year ago, i'm really not looking forward to changing it much. thanx for the advice tho! i'll use it on my next fic!  
Which reminds me! I've been getting lotsa reviews for Secret Santas, but what about my other fics? Review them 2! I'll try and get some more chapters up for the other fics soon! Thanx for reading and listening to me babble!  
  
babai  
~*kandyluva*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! HOPE I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~At school~  
  
"Remember, everyone, on Friday, will have our holiday party. That's when you give your gift to your secret santa," boomed Ms. Haruna.  
  
The teens nodded reluctantly. Today was Wednesday, so they had 2 more days to shop. Ami had already done her shopping ( on the first day it was announced!), leaving Usagi, Mina, Makoto, and Rei to have a shopping spree that afternoon. The girls looked eager to get their presents for their 'buddies'. All Usagi wanted was to get it over with!  
  
~Afternoon, at the Mall~  
  
"RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we leave now?????!!!" whined Makoto.  
  
"Not yet, silly! We still have Usagi's gift to get. Usagi, what are you going to get Mamoru???" said Rei.  
  
"I dunno," shrugged Usagi.  
  
'If I were Mamoru, what would I want the most??' she thought.  
  
Hmmmm.....a LIFE!!!!????  
  
Seriously!  
  
Maybe you should get him some cologne, er...maybe some chocolate.  
  
Do you think he likes roses?  
  
I dunno. Why don't you ask him?  
  
I WILL!  
  
At the next payphone she saw, Usagi stopped and looked up Chiba in the yellow pages. 435-9928 (AN: IF ONLY I KNEW HIS REAL NUMBER!!! *wink wink*) Usagi sighed, 'Well, I guess I'll just have to go through with it!'  
  
She dialed, and she had the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
'That's strange, I've never felt like this before....'  
  
When Mamoru picked up, Usagi concealed her voice.  
  
"UM....do you like roses???" she croaked.  
  
"Who is this?" asked a curious Mamoru.  
  
"Your.....secret santa...." mumbled Usagi.  
  
"And who might my secret santa be?" asked a suspicious Mamoru.  
  
"UM...someone, just answer this, do you like roses or not?"  
  
"Yes, now will you tell me who you are?"  
  
'WOW!!! He sounds so much like Tuxedo Kamen!' thought Usagi.  
  
"No," said Usagi, and then she hung up.  
  
A very confused Mamoru put his phone down, and sat down to watch some TV and go over what just happened.  
  
A very satisfied Usagi hung up the payphone, and walked away, knowing exactly what she would get her secret buddy.  
  
~At Mamoru's apartment~  
  
"Come on, man! Let's go already!" yelled Motoki from the door of Mamoru's apartment. "Hurry up!"  
  
A very grumpy Mamoru trudged out to the car, with Motoki behind him.  
  
"Shopping isn't that bad!"  
  
"Shopping isn't bad, but shopping for your enemy is bad!"  
  
Motoki laughed. "That sounds like something Usagi might say!"  
  
Mamoru winced. "Yah," he said.  
  
"Now let's go SHOPPING!!!" exclaimed Motoki.  
  
~On Friday, At school-Christmas Party~  
  
"Yipee! This is going to be Soooo much fun!" cried Usagi.  
  
"Yah, I can't wait until um....Chad gets my gift!" grinned Rei.  
  
Usagi cringed. "Yeah, I can't wait..."  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," encouraged Ami, "things won't be that bad!"  
  
"What if he doesn't like my gift?"  
  
"Well, what did you get him?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Class," boomed Ms. Haruna, "will you please take your seats."  
  
The children sat down. The noise came to a stop.  
  
"Let me remind you that the party hasn't started yet. We still have homework to check from yesterday." mentioned Ms. Haruna.  
  
Groans and moans could be heard across all the aisles of seats.  
  
Ms. Haruna rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "Alright, alright, we'll start the party now. We can always check homework later."  
  
But the students didn't hear the last sentence she spoke. Loud cheers and shouts erupted. The school party was going to be tonight, but rite now they were having their class gift exchange.  
  
~Half and hour later~  
  
The cheers of merriment and laughter filled the air. Girls and boys were recklessly walking about. Overall, everyone was having fun, except Usagi.  
  
Usagi was anticipating the horrible moment that Mamoru would open her present, and say how horrible it is. That was her worst fear. Usually Usagi was an optimist (like me!), but today she was feeling pessimistic. 'What if he doesn't like it??? Well, he's a jerk anyway, but what if he REALLY doesn't like it???' Usagi was chewing on her fingernails.  
  
"Alright, class," said Ms. Haruna. "Everyone go back to their seats. Now it's time to open presents!!!"  
  
Whispers and murmurs filled the classroom. Usagi and Mamoru both had stomach-aches. They looked at each other expectantly.  
  
"First is....Ami and Ryo!!! Will you two please come up here and open your own individual presents!" said Ms. Haruna cheerfully.  
  
And the list went on and on...until finally....  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi! You're the last ones! Quick and open your presents. Then the fun can really begin!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru trudged to the back of the room. They looked at each other shyly, and set to opening their presents.  
  
Usagi was the first to open hers, since she ripped it open.  
  
"OOOH!" she squealed. "It BEEYOUTIFULL!!!"  
  
It was a silver necklace with a rose pendant. Also, there was a matching pair of rose earrings. With it, came a bunny rabbit jewelry box.  
  
"Wow! This is great!" exclaimed Usagi. "I wonder who my Santa is???""  
  
Mamoru blushed beside her, but Usagi paid no notice.  
  
Mamoru opened a bunny gift-wrapped box. Inside, he found a....  
  
Textbook.  
  
And a.....  
  
Tuxedo Kamen doll holding a chocolate rose.  
  
Mamoru was stunned. Not only had he got a textbook, but he got....a doll of his other self. And chocolate! Mamoru had never felt so loved. He started sniffling.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Usagi softly. "It took me hours to figure out what to get you, but it only took me 15 minutes to find it."  
  
Mamoru stared at her in disbelief. "YOU got ME???" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yup, why?"  
  
"I got you,"  
  
"SERIOUSLY???? How come I was never informed of this!!!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "It's not like I was more aware of this than you."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, I'm glad you like my present. The present you got me is great, too."  
  
Mamoru grinned. "Yah, Motoki dragged me shopping the day before yesterday."  
  
The two exchanged smiles. "Same here," said Usagi.  
  
The two didn't notice everyone looking at them. When they did, they blushed and walked away, but Mamoru couldn't resist, so he turned around to see his angel. At the same time, she turned around, and their gazes met each other's. Ah....this was bliss.  
  
"Um....I'll see you tonight at the party, won't I?" asked Mamoru tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Well, see ya till then!" said Usagi. She walked away to join her other friends.  
  
~That night~  
  
Usagi hesitantly stepped into the school gymnasium. 'Wow,' she thought, 'There are so many people!'  
  
A masked man walked to her. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Usagi took a close look at the man, and laughed.  
  
"Why, I'd be honored, Tuxedo Kamen," she said. "Just wait here, I'll be right back!"  
  
She disappeared. When she reemerged, she was dressed in a princess outfit.  
  
"Princess Serenity! I have finally found you!" joked Mamoru.  
  
They chuckled.  
  
They danced and danced, happily around the "ballroom". It was 9 o'clock. The couple walked out the gymnasium. Four curious girls followed.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi roamed the dark hallways of the school. They did nothing but talk. What they talked about, no one knew afterwards. Let's just say that the next time Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen met, they took a closer look at each other.  
  
After about 30 minutes they returned to the gym. The four girls that were following them were nowhere in sight. Once the pair stepped inside the gym, a mob crowded around Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"What's going on????" yelled Mamoru over the noise.  
  
"LOOK UP!!!" was the reply.  
  
And up they looked. It was.......  
  
(AN: Santa! JK!) Mistletoe.  
  
I repeat folks, Mistletoe.  
  
Usagi gasped. Mamoru looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"DO IT!!! DO IT!!! DO IT!!!" cried the audience.  
  
The two turned to their so-called friends, Makoto, Mina, Ami, Raye, and Motoki. They all had sly grins pasted on their faces.  
  
The pair groaned, but what else was there to do???  
  
With a blush, Usagi stepped forward. An amazed audience followed her movement. The two stepped close to each other, and kissed (on the lips!).  
  
The first kiss of many more.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Hope you guys had and are still having, a happy winter break! Thank goodness for it, too! I don't think I could've standed another minute of school. Well, R&R! And as alwayz, feel free to email me at kandyluva@hotmail.com. 


End file.
